User talk:Alyssa101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Please delete page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 07:02, June 15, 2011 A Cat Friend near You! Hey there! lol I saw your criticisms in some of the OC's profile. And somehow, and actually you're right... -_-' lol. I'm 14-years-old and I take drawing and profiling seriously, and honestly..... not everybody's drawings here are the best nor' the awesomest. But to tell the truth, they're like 8-10 year-olds that posts their OCs here and there(along with the MH Wikia over there), and lol... they obviously make spelling errors, grammer failure, and etc. What I'm trying to say is I can respect your honesty in both Art and Reading. You caught my attention(lol) with your comments! BTW, check out Kyoko Koneko (http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoko_Koneko). I drew her along with her companions! ^^ I've read your OCs and they're pretty good! I'm guessing now, you like Winx Club? :D Reply back ASAP! :3 -Scythe Cat 17:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm flattered that you used my character's photo. =] Please give me credit too. Thnx! :D Reply Thanks for the report! I'll totally delete it right after this message(lol). Another thing. Sorry, but so far Lehall has not been responding to anyone's messages... D:> -Scythe Cat 20:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the report! Not to mention, Owllover's oh-so sister MonsterHighFan.... Seriously, right after Owllover came back, MonsterHighFan never returned to MH Fandom... :/ So it's highly possible it's a technique of one of those people who creates another account for it to be their 'secret agent'... :V Other than that, yea. We tried to cooperate with herOwllover, but she has never replied to any of them.. <:/ P.S. Unless you can try to talk to her.... er, if she listens... -Scythe Cat 21:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Something I didn't think of... I read your report on scythe cat's page and yeah, you are totally right. I never thought of the fact that "osk218" could of actually been owllove125. I reported lots of things to scythe cat recently about all those trolls and wierd creepy mysteryious people.... for more info go to "a long message" on scythe cat's page which I sent. there is no way that owllove could also been thenaturals cuz owl has only been on the wiki since june and thenaturals has been on the wiki since like april. . Reply Thanks for the reply! Well, it's not exacly a 'rivalry'. MissKitten'' is ''in her early 20s, and Owllover is just a kid. However, a story came to this: Owllover created an OC, named Rosey Mary. Owllover copied MissKitten's OC base, Grace Reaper, and that's how Rosey Mary came to be, because of the inspiration and copying of Grace Reaper. But due to this(copying Grace Reaper's body and pictures), Owllover only edited the Grace picture by only painting it Red. Like editing the Grace picture with red hair, red make-up, red clothes, etc. When MissKitten found the OC of Rosey Mary, she upset alright. Heck, she even posted it in the Rosey Mary Profile that she was going to report this.... We saw this, and so then, me and Mect went to work. I was comforting MissKitten in her profile as Mect argued with the situation by calming the crowd down... lol? And so then, the Rosey Mary OC Profile was taken down. Honeslty enough, it's not a rivalry between the two of them(Owllvoer and MissKitten). It's just history between them. Anytihng else? :) -Scythe Cat 20:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply I know, I know... No seriously, I do know.. :V Mect said to Owllover to clean her mess up until September 4 or something. Even though she didn't say so in Owllover's talk page. But again, Mect hasn't returned back to the Fandom. And wadda- heck? If this Owllvoer Problem is such a big frickin' deal, then minus well teach people 'tough love'(to go hard on them). She has already damaged this Fandom long enough. Minus well straighten' this mess, now. -Scythe Cat 22:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Another story why owllover has been ..... well you know. Scythe cat is right about the rosey mary thing. I didn't have an account on here then, so I just watched over what happened. The reason why this fandom is such a mess with owllover is because of owllover's Oc Lolo Gaga. Owl put lots of unsuitable stuff on there. Read scythe cat's really long post about it to find out more, but you are right, there is no way we can keep up with owl. I am going to edit some now but I need a list of owls characters so that I can set myself a reminder. Birdywirdygal 16:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Idea's try typing into google girls names starting with g because there is some good results ;) Name Lol, there's all sorts of names! ^^ -Geulta -Balta -Galfa -Kaysa -Sesa -Grounda -Tiana -Tiara -Missy -Dezylla -Selendro -Opal Does any of these help? :) -Scythe Cat 21:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Here are some name ideas; Abby Shonna Faith Stacy Leah Crystal Katie Claire Hope I could help Daisyhead04 03:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Daisyhead04 Hey Yep! No problem! ^^ It really is up to you for your character's name! Unless you, like, seriously want me to pick it for you... O_o -Scythe Cat 21:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Owl mass deletion Since Scythe Cat has quit for some unknown reason, and you seem to be fed up with Owl's horrible articles, I think it is time to finially delete them all or give them up for adoption and block Owl if she continues speaking like a lolcat. I think you should become an administrator on this wiki, and can do so by talking to a wikia staff. Several Problems: Jacy gorgan and cleo de midnight have both done bad things to grace reaper's page which could mean they r the same person. Also, I think we are all sick of owl.